stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamic Entry
|name = Dynamic Entry|season = Season 9|writer = |originaldate = 7 April 2015|year = 2410|prev = Saith Daepahr hrrafv Llaiirevha|next = Beat the Drums of War}}Dynamic Entry is a Star Trek Online fan fiction in the ''Bait & Switch'' shared continuity, written by Worffan101 and featuring his main character, D'trel. It is a novelization and rewrite of the STO mission "Uneasy Allies". Summary First Omek'ti'kallan receives a priority hail from Romulan High Command, and immediately notifies his commander, High Admiral D'trel. Sela, former Empress of the Romulan Star Empire, has escaped Republic custody. D'trel notifies ''Fvillhu'''' Velal of the Romulan Empire of the situation, and promises to recapture Sela and hand her over to the Empire as specified by the Khitomer Treaty. Velal deduces from a distress call picked up by Imperial High Command that Sela is in the Hobus system, and sends a group of warbirds to assist D'trel. Several of D'trel's subordinates, aboard the Republic warbird , discuss the situation, with a Federation exchange officer disputing the ethicality of the death warrant that Velal has put out for Sela, and referencing the events of "Let the dead rest in peace". D'trel's fleet arrives, and swiftly disables two ships that are working for Sela after D'trel's demand for surrender is refused. D'trel, an assault team from her ship, and ''Temer's commander, Kadel t'Aanikh, beam down to a base, formerly used by Taris, on a nearby planet fragment. The assault team, led by D'trel and First Omek'ti'kallan, decimates and incapacitates Sela's troops, and D'trel captures Sela before ordering a beam-up. During interrogation, Sela repeatedly provokes D'trel and her officers, both intentionally and unintentionally, in a bid for negotiating her release, but finally gives up and agrees to talk after an enraged and impatient D'trel orders her Lethean mindhound and therapist, Daysnur, to "break" Sela's mind. After mining Sela's brain for information, Daysnur learns that an invasion by the malevolent Iconian species is imminent, and gains coordinates for an Iconian gateway that leads to the Dyson sphere that the Iconians are using as a staging point. D'trel decides on a preemptive strike on the Iconian sphere, attacking through a gateway in the Nopada system. With Imperial backup, D'trel's fleet swiftly destroys a force of Tal'Shiar warbirds in orbit of Nopada Prime, as an Iconian named M'tara watches from a nearby spy satellite. D'trel beams down with an assault team, consisting of herself, Omek'ti'kallan, Daysnur, and the turak exchange officer Joh'Kghan, and swiftly destroys the Tal'Shiar forces in the base. D'trel and her team access the Iconian gateway formerly used by Hakeev, and enter the staging sphere. Upon arriving, they encounter Taris, the former Imperial Praetor, who is desperately trying to attract the attention of the Iconians, believing that she can convince them to reverse the Hobus Event. D'trel and her team take Taris into custody, but are interrupted by the arrival of Supreme High Lord Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness, a high-ranking Iconian previously seen in "The Accord". Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness begins a long-winded, grandiose rant about how great he is and how pathetic all non-Iconians are, but is interrupted by M'tara, who has grown tired of her pretentious, incompetent boss and plans to take over the Iconian Empire. M'tara, to demonstrate her willingness to act rather than brag pompously, vaporizes Taris, enraging Inevitably-Fated-for-Greatness. Both Iconians, however, are swiftly killed by a hail of weapons fire from D'trel's team, since D'trel recognizes the threat posed by a pragmatic and intelligent Iconian. The Iconian forces are alerted, however, and D'trel's team flees through the gateway. Some time later, D'trel delivers Sela to Velal, who, losing patience with Sela's self-centered arrogance, orders that Sela's name be thrice written and thrice burned, as well as having his guards take the former Empress away to a firing squad. Memorable quotes: Trivia There are several references in the text to The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs, including the Romulan warbird Vermithrax and an Imperial admiral named t'Aimne. External links * Dynamic Entry on the Arc Forums Category:Fan fiction short stories Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with D'trel